Confessions dangereuses
by Lady Von Ebstein
Summary: Axel rumine seul dans sa chambre et délaisse ses obligations depuis trop longtemps. Il a besoin d'un bon rappel à l'ordre et Saïx paraît tout désigné pour ça.


**08/08**

**JOYEUX AXEL DAAAAAY A TOUS LES CARDIAQUOROYAUMIENS ! **

**Aaah, Axel, Axel, Axel. **

**Pour fêter l'évènement, voici ma première fic sur KH. **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.**

_Confessions dangereuses_

Résumé : Axel rumine seul dans sa chambre et délaisse ses obligations depuis trop longtemps. Il a besoin d'un bon rappel à l'ordre et Saïx paraît tout désigné pour ça.

Avertissement : C'était censé être une pairing Axel/Saïx mais c'est trop léger pour être appelé comme ça. Homophobes, votre esprit étriqué ne sera pour une fois point choqué. En gros, c'est tout tout public

Disclaimer : personnages de Square Enix (j'aurais jamais pu imaginer des coiffures pareilles sérieux)

* * *

><p>Sa chambre, ou ce qu'il appelait ainsi du moins, semblait encore plus froide et vide qu'auparavant. Sans doute parce que, pendant un temps, il avait oublié de la regarder, trop occupé à être heureux. Maintenant, il avait tout le loisir d'observer chaque pan de mur blanc fade avec ennui. La vie avait peu à peu retrouvé la couleur morne qu'elle avait toujours revêtu pour lui avant l'arrivée de Roxas. Pourtant, il était encore là, dans une autre chambre identique, un peu plus loin. Mais il avait tout gâché, cet idiot.<p>

On frappa à sa porte. Saïx n'attendit même pas qu'il lui réponde avant d'entrer.

- J'peux savoir pourquoi tu frappes ?

- Habitude. Je dois te parler de toute façon.

- J't'écoute, fit Axel sans se redresser, allongé sur son lit les bras derrière la tête.

Saïx soupira. Il se planta dans un coin de la chambre, face au mur.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Quoi ?

- Depuis quelques jours tu t'enfermes ici et tu as raté deux missions.

- Pas le moral.

- Pourquoi ?

Axel siffla.

- Toi, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

L'autre se retourna, impassible :

- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un bon à rien.

- Ah, j'me disais aussi. Eh bien le bon à rien te remercie. Tu peux sortir maintenant.

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui te tracasse. Tu ne parles même plus à Roxas à qui, en passant, tu lances des regards assassins. C'était ton grand copain non ?

Merde, comment ce type insensible avait-il deviné aussi vite ? C'était donc si flagrant ?

- Ouais c'est ça, mon grand copain.

Saïx attendit qu'il continue mais en vain. D'un ton toujours aussi monocorde, il l'encouragea :

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ça me regarde.

- Ça me regarde aussi parce que je dois répondre de ton incompétence devant Xemnas.

- Raison de plus pour que je ne te dise rien. Si c'est pour que tu ailles lui faire un rapport juste après, c'est pas la peine.

Avec un calme toujours aussi stoïque, Saïx s'assit sur le lit d'Axel :

- C'est si grave ?

- Ça dépend.

- Arrête avec tes réponses sibyllines Axel.

Il tourna ses yeux dorés vers le roux, une expression sévère sur le visage qui rappela quelques souvenirs si vagues et si lointains à Axel, qu'ils venaient sans doute d'une autre vie. Ils lui arrachèrent quand même un sourire.

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Rien.

- Tu commences à m'agacer.

Saïx sortait rarement de ses gonds, et ce n'était rien de le dire. Mais Axel était doué.

- Ok alors je me tais, rétorqua-t-il.

Brusquement, Saïx monta sur le lit et s'agenouilla au-dessus d'Axel, menaçant. Il lança avec violence son poing sur le mur, juste au dessus de sa tête.

- On arrête de jouer. Parle, ordonna-t-il dans un murmure glacial.

Il prit une légère impulsion sur le mur pour se redresser et s'éloigner à nouveau du jeune homme. Il avait fait son effet. Réticent, Axel cracha avec amertume :

- Il veut s'tirer.

Saïx ne parut même pas surpris. Soit il cachait bien ses émotions, soit il n'en avait simplement pas.

- Tu sais ce qui arrive aux traitres, Axel ?

- Ouais. C'est pour ça, ne dis rien, surtout.

- Tu sais très bien que je vais devoir en référer à Xemnas. Tout comme ton attirance bizarre pour ce gamin, si ça doit te mettre dans cet état là, alors tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber cette histoire. Ça va très mal tourner.

Il ne se trompait jamais. Devin lunaire, hein... Pour une fois, Axel aurait voulu qu'il se plante.

- Tu peux éviter ça, ajouta Saïx. Empêche-le de partir.

- Tu crois que j'ai pas essayé ? s'écria Axel, subitement furieux. Il n'en a rien à foutre de ce que je peux bien lui dire ! Monsieur préfère chercher son moi intérieur plutôt que de rester ici.

Saïx haussa un sourcil :

- Son moi int… Bref. Quoi qu'il veuille si tu n'es pas capable de le retenir, il mourra. Et dans ce cas, que j'en parle à Xemnas ou non, cela revient au même.

- En fait, il s'en balance de moi…

Axel semblait loin. Perdu dans ses pensées douloureuses. Saïx avait du mal à le comprendre. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment Axel avait pu développer une amitié et comment il faisait pour en souffrir, sans cœur. Parfois, il aurait bien aimé être capable de la même chose.

- Il fait passer sa propre personne avant toute autre, c'est logique, tout le monde fait ça, remarqua Saïx.

- Pas moi. Moi j'serais prêt à crever pour lui.

- Tu dis ça mais c'est faux. Tu es le premier à ne te préoccuper que de tes intérêts.

- Pas cette fois.

- Bien sûr que si. Pourquoi veux-tu l'empêcher de partir ?

- Pour qu'il ne soit pas tué !

- Non, tu veux qu'il reste parce qu'autrement ça te ferait bien trop mal, rétorqua Saïx. Imbécile. Et tu ne veux pas qu'il meure pour la même raison. Tu es incapable de faire preuve d'amour désintéressé Axel, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

Ces paroles lui firent l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé. Saïx avait tué son bel héroïsme romantique illusoire. Il avait envie de le frapper, lui et son visage de marbre.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, continua Saïx, il est dans votre intérêt à tous les deux qu'il reste.

- Hum.

- De toute façon, je te connais, tu ne lâcheras pas aussi facilement. Fais en sorte de réussir.

- Très bien. Mais n'en parle pas à Xemnas.

- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? S'il reste, il est sauf, s'il part, il est mort.

- Non, tu sais très bien qu'à partir de l'instant où Xemnas saura qu'il veut partir, il le traitera comme un traître. Tais-toi, je t'en prie.

- Où est mon intérêt ?

Axel se redressa enfin et le prit par l'épaule, l'air grave.

- Nulle part. Mais s'il reste quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il y avait entre nous avant, alors fais-le pour ça.

Saïx le contempla un instant, inexpressif.

- Tu parles d'une autre vie.

- Et alors, c'était quand même nous.

- Pas vraiment.

- Saïx… Merde fais-le pour Lea.

Un éclat de colère traversa ses yeux dorés et il frappa violemment Axel au visage.

- Ne prononce plus jamais ce nom.

Il se leva du lit, lentement, et marcha vers la porte. Juste avant de sortir, il lâcha :

- Considère mon silence comme acquis.

Axel sourit, une main sur sa joue brûlante.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci bien, c'était très court (CTB!) je sais. Mais merde, est-ce que c'est la longueur qui compte ? Sérieux faut dépasser les a priori et parfois se laisser pénétrer par un texte peu importe sa longueur. D'ailleurs, c'est moins décourageant, je trouve. Et si vous êtes sages et que j'ai des Reviews, y'a même une mini-suite qui attends dans mon ordi. <strong>


End file.
